New Perspectives
by tsttoain
Summary: Short oneshot set after promwrecker. Bade


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or there would be way more Beck and Jade and less Tori.**

**AN: So here is another short oneshot. This time from Victorious. I know this has been done before, but I really didn't like how the episode ended and so here is my resolution. I hope they are somewhat in character though and you don't notice my not-like against Tori too much. **

The first thing Beck did, when he came home from the fishing trip with his father, was checking his pear phone, because somehow his  
>father felt that a father-son-fishing-trip should be done without electronics and so he had left his precious connection to the world and his friends behind.<p>

Reading the updates at the slap mostly about something called "prome" confused him greatly. Hadn't Jade had a show planed for that  
>night? He vividly remembered arguing with her about him not being able to come, because of his father's plans.<p>

He really hoped they hadn't canceled that for this "prome." Partly, because if they had, he didn't even want to imagine the mood his  
>girlfriend was in, and mainly because he knew how much she had worked for that night and how much it meant to her.<p>

Furthermore "prome" somehow sounded like something Tori would come up with and Tori and an angered Jade were seldom a good combination.

Knowing that her mood would be even worse when she found out that he was back and didn't tell her, he decided to send her a quick  
>text to assess the situation.<p>

_Hey babe. I'm back. How was your weekend? What's with this promething? x_

He had barely put his phone back in his pocket when it started buzzing, signaling her incoming reply.

_I'm coming over!_

Well, that didn't tell him much and he started to prepare himself for whatever mood his girlfriend might be in, because there wasn't much that could get Beck Oliver nervous, but Jade sure was one of them, even if it wasn't that often.

The first indication to her mood he got was when she nearly ripped the door out while opening it.

Looking at his girlfriend, standing in his RV glaring at nothing in particular in a mix of disappointment and sadness covered up with anger, he waited for to start her rant.

"I hate her! I really do. This was supposed to be my weekend and then perfect Tori Vega decides we need a prom, even though we never had one and guess who's out of the game in ten seconds flat. Though that's nothing new, I guess. And even the stupid horror movie and Doug the Diaper-Guy didn't help, she still got her way. How I hate that."

Beck watched in amazement as his girlfriend went from angry gesticulation and pacing to breaking down on his bed sobbing in not even a minute.

Slowly he went over to her and hugged her to his chest. Stroking her back and her hair he waited for her to calm down again. He hadn't seen Jade cry often, though surely more often than anybody else. It broke something in him and in this moment he understood for the first time some of the aggressions his girlfriend held against Tori. If she wouldn't be here crying in his arms right now, there wouldn't be anything stopping him from having a word with Tori about her selfishness.

He spent his evening calming Jade down and when she finally fell asleep he started planing a speech for Tori. He was nearly asleep himself, lying next to Jade in his bed, when something else she had said earlier came back to his mind.

_"out of the game...nothing new."_

Was that really how she felt? That Tori replaced her somehow and nobody paid anymore attention to her? It would explain so much of her behavior and he nearly hit himself for not noticing earlier. He made a mental note to check his, and the others behavior in front of Tori and Jade. Kissing Jade's hair as a small apology and pulling her closer , he finally went to sleep too.

The next day they arrived at school after a well practiced routine of getting ready in his small bathroom and getting coffee at the nearest store.

They hadn't even reached his locker, when Tori came towards them, in a very Cat-like bounce, and started to tell him all about the great "prome" he missed.

He silently pulled Jade closer and answered Tori's excited report with a sarcastic "great!", that even the master of sarcasm, namely his girlfriend, couldn't have done better.

Narrowing her eyes Tori looked at him suspiciously while asking if they had put something in his drink in Canada that turned him into a second Jade.

"No", he answered, pulling Jade closer so she couldn't attack Tori, "I just don't see how you need to cancel Jade's show for something that nobody at Hollywood Arts ever felt the need to have."

"That's what she told you?", Tori actually looked genuinely surprised. "But that's not what happened at all!", she exclaimed.

"And what did happen?", he asked adding an " in your opinion",after thinking about his decision about his behavior towards Tori from yesterday and was rewarded with a small smile from Jade.

Tori seemed shocked that he didn't believe her over his girlfriend at once and started to explain frantically from her point of view.

"I mean it's not like I had a choice with the date. And I had Sikowitz permission. Besides everybody liked the prome and who would like to go to a show about dead clowns anyway?"

"Well I would've liked to see it if I could and you could at least have talked to her before you just canceled everything. I'm sure there would have been a solution. For example it could have been the entertainment at your "prome" or something."

Tori looked kind of deflated after his suggestion before she turned to Jade.

"I guess your right. I'm sorry Jade!" The apology sounded sincere and if Tori really hadn't thought about any other solution than having her prom she wanted.

Jade scoffed a "whatever", which was as friendly as Tori ever would get from her he guessed and pulled him towards the janitor's closet.

Once they where in there she turned to him and glared.

"What the hell was that?", she demanded.

"Well, that was me trying to make Tori see your point of view. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just. You really would have liked to see my show?" Her tone now was almost vulnerable.

"Of course. Your an amazing writer and I love you!"

She answered by kissing him, though he was pretty sure he heard her mumble: "Love you, too." 

**Please, review ;)**


End file.
